danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahmad Swag
Ahmad Swag is one of the three founders of the Swaggots. Admalina arc As a little kid Ahmud was always feeling as if side bags and backward caps don't suit his swag, he decided to rebel against the oppressing society, so he dressed up and became Admalina while shouting “Allahu akbar”. Amagi & Ophio birth arc By the time Amagi and ophiocordyceps joined the wiki, Admg had his influence spread through the entire wiki. The powerful member greeted and befriended the newborn fodders into the world of Tg wiki due to Aaron not being there and constantly arousing himself with Eto avatars. Sunako arc Their friendship at the first “Hii!” started on Ahmad’s wall. They were known as the great platonic couple (with possible development) of Tokyo ghoul wiki. However, as time passed Ahmad found other friends and in a desperate try to make Ahmad jealous, Sunako wrote on other walls the message that brought them so close. Feeling that it was the end, Ahmad broke their relationship, though he still wears the name Admg, the nickname Sunako gave him. Admg gets rekt arc While Ahmad was eating lollies, with a broken heart from the breakup with Sunako, Ahmud's C~ rated Grandma, that was starving for fight and lollies, enters his room. They started a rap battle, which ended in Ahmud's complete humiliation. As her prise she chose his room, while he had to sleep on a sofa. The terrorist arc After getting rekt, Ahmud decides to train as a professional terrorist to avenge himself. So he was reking innocent anons on Tg, until one of them said through blood before dying “Ippei, pls forgive him, for he doesn’t know what he is doing tbh”. With tears in eyes, Ahmud remembered what Ippei’s teachings were so he returned to posting memes on his wall. Swaggots foundation arc Respecting his promise, admg found the swaggots along with his relatives consisting of many swaggots to accomplish their goals. The group holds direct enmity towards TG wiki, which makes standing against them top priority. Admg gets rekt x2 arc During his time in chat, Admg listened to Amagi’s request to engage Old in battle. As the two fought, Old quickly dismissed the fodder as unworthy and having a shitty wiki. Ahmad, being cornered, had no option but to surrender to the might of the SSS rated ghoul. Powers & Abilities * "great assuuu" - this ability allows Ahmud to have a great ass no matter the weather * "Chibi fanuuu" - can comment to 12 Chibi videos in 2,3 minutes Quotes * "Tomorrow" * to Xylooe: "i will be gay for you" * "Allahu akbar" * to the tg people: "call me Admalina" Category:Human (Speculated) Category:Male (Speculated) Category:Admg Category:Admg Sawg Category:Alive Category:SSS rated Category:Admalina Category:The Terrorist Category:Leader Category:Founder Category:The Swaggots Category:Founder of the Swaggots Category:One of the 3 Founders of the Swaggots Category:Papa Category:swag daddy Category:swaggyboi Category:swagmaster5000 Category:Has a gr8 ass Category:Leader of the Swaggots Category:One of the 3 Leaders of the Swaggots Category:True Infinity Category:Chibi Fanuuu Category:Characters Category:The Swaggots Wikia member